Elves in Camp Half-Blood?
by NotYourAveragePerfectionist
Summary: The elves want to see if Sophie can teleport in time, to other worlds, etc. What happens when Sophie teleports herself, Alden, Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Dex, Councillors Bronte, Kenric, and Oralie to Camp Half-Blood? How will the camp react? And what happens when the Councillors decide to take Percy and Annabeth to the Lost Cities? *DISCONTINUED*
1. NOT A CHAPTER, parameters for the story

**First off, this chapter is just giving you a little background information. Please read and review(the actual story, not this)** **! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Keeper of the Lost Cities. The plot/storyline I DO own, though.**

* * *

First, when the story actually takes place. It will be in between Exile and Everblaze for KotLC, and a little bit after the Heroes of Olympus series for PJO.

The characters are the same ages as they would've been in the books.

The POV will alternate between Percy's POV in first-person and Sophie's POV in third-person.

Sophie has been practicing her teleportation skills, while Percy and the others are at camp, as usual.

* * *

 **I know this was short, but this is pretty much all you'll need to know before you start reading. *I give you all the mallowmelt, custard bursts, and blitzenberry muffins I can find***


	2. The Real Chapter One

**I have followers and I have no idea how they found me! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you! *calms down a little* Okay, here is the very first chapter! I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story. (Warning-MAJOR spoilers! Do not read unless you have read the books or don't care about spoilers)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

«Sophie's POV»

Sophie woke up in a cold sweat. Her twisted nightmares had returned, even worse then they had ever been before. Without Silveny to chase them away with her many lifetimes of happy memories, her dreams became an endless loop of her kidnapping, her terrifying inflicting session with Councillor Bronte, Dex getting hit with a beam of light from a melder, Brant's scarred, ruined features that laughed with his raspy voice and taunted her, the sharp, cold edges of Alden's mind when it was broken that had felt like they had been slicing into her brain, her getting stuck with a giant needle to have her mind fixed, Silveny's screech when her wing bent back, along with the sickening _crack!_ of the bone, and her kidnappers trying to capture Silveny, the beautiful, important, _extremely_ annoying alicorn.

The dark circles under her eyes had finally gotten even darker than how dark Edaline's used to be before Sophie came into her and her husband Grady's-who were now her adoptive parents-lives and helped them slowly recover from Jolie's death. It didn't exactly help that she had school tomorrow, but at least she had one of her telepathy sessions with Tiergan and Fitz.

She clapped her hands and the thick shades over her windows lifted. When she got out of her bed, exhaustion overwhelmed her, and she collapsed on the carpeted floor of her room.

Sophie opened her eyes to a yellow ball of light in her face and Elwin's worried features, which brought back her recent memories of the stabbing pain before she had been fixed by the Black Swan.

"Your cells are exhausted, Sophie!" Elwin exclaimed. "You need sleep, and even though you have an 'anti-sedative' policy, whatever that is, we need to figure something out for you, even if it means you have to go against your 'policy.'"

Sophie groaned. "You do realize that's a lot of information to take in when I just woke up?"

Then her brain registered what he had just said. "No sedatives, Elwin! I've lost enough of my life to them."

"You need sleep, Sophie," said Elwin. "I'll see if I have something to help you sleep that isn't a sedative, but I doubt I have anything. You still have school tomorrow, too."

She sighed. "I know, I just have a lot of nightmares. There's no elixir for that, except for sedatives. And we both know I will never take a sedative willingly."

"Go to sleep now, Sophie. I've kept you awake long enough," said Elwin. "If you hadn't realized yet, we're still in your bedroom, so you will probably be able to fall asleep quickly."

Sophie's head had hit the pillow before Elwin was able to finish his mini-lecture. She was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

* * *

 **Okay, I know this chapter is a little boring, but it's a short recap, because hey, the story has to start somewhere. The actual start of the story will be next chapter. It will take a couple of chapters before it's a crossover and alternates POVs. I hope I did a good job of writing like Shannon Messenger, because it would be strange if it was different than her writing style. Thanks to everyone who followed this story!**

 **Responding to the reviews:**

 **BlackSwanGirl-Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan-Thanks!**

 ***sends both reviewers mallowmelt and blitzenberry muffins***


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and nothing else. Okay, I'm not going to waste your time with a super long author's note, but I'm just going to say oh my gosh I just read Lodestar, but I won't give any spoilers, and that I'm thinking about doing a "KotLC React" because I've read a few of them and I think there needs to be more of them on here after I finish this story and The One Named Mira Strand. If you think I should, please put it in a review or let me know somehow. On to the chapter! (** **Warning-MAJOR spoilers! Do not read unless you have read the books or don't care about spoilers)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

«Sophie's POV»

The next morning, Sophie trudged slowly down the stairs in her ugly "amber" colored school uniform with its stupid half-cape that really was a rotten-orange color and not the "amber" color it was claimed to be. She went straight to the Leapmaster, albeit slowly, as she hadn't fully woken up from her extremely long rest and had overslept as well.

"Foxfire," she said sleepily. A crystal spiraled down and she let the light carry her away to the school.

"Whoa, what happened to Foster?" Keefe asked as she walked up to her friends in the atrium. " _Is_ that even Foster?"

Sophie glared at him. "Of course it's me, Keefe! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Stop being so rude, Keefe," Biana scolded. "And Sophie? Did you forget to brush your hair this morning?"

"I overslept, so I didn't have time to even eat breakfast."

The others, really only Dex and Fitz, were trying hard to fight off smiles. Sophie could see the corners of their mouths twitching, and she glared at them.

"Sorry," they said, when their grins finally broke through.

"It's just that your hair is..." Fitz hesitated, as if he either didn't want to say it or couldn't find the right words to. "Well, it looks like Iggy's fur when it's tangled and messy..."

Sophie sighed. "It doesn't matter to me right now. I'll fix it later."

"Okay, but I'm just saying," Fitz said, "that you might want to fix it n-"

Then Dame Alina's face appeared, and the announcements began while they took attendance, and cut off the rest of what Fitz was saying.

After the announcements were over, Sophie headed to her locker. When she reached it, there was a note on the front.

 _ **Please come to Dame Alina's office. There is much we must discuss.**_

 _ **-Alden**_

She sighed, and was turning to leave when she was stopped by Dex.

"Where are you going? Physical Education is the other way," he said, grinning.

"I know that. I... have a slight detour I need to take first, though," she said as she stepped around him.

"Let me guess. You hurt yourself again and you're trying to go to the Healing Center discreetly."

"No, I'm going to Dame Alina's office because Alden needs to talk to me about something," Sophie said, and with that she walked down the hallway to meet Alden without a second glance at Dex.

When she entered Dame Alina's office, with all the mirrors so that she would be able to see herself at every angle, she saw Alden standing next to the desk, even though Dame Alina was noticeably absent.

"Hello, Sophie," Alden smiled as she rushed to hug him. She hadn't seen him in a while, and after his mind broke, she was definitely more appreciative of the time she got to spend with him.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Alden?" Sophie asked as she released him from her hug.

Alden sighed, and he looked ten years older as he looked at her. "I suppose there's no point in trying to avoid it. I'll give you a pass for your Physical Education class, since this will most likely take a while, because I'm assuming you will have questions after I tell you."

"Just tell me, I can handle it," Sophie insisted.

He smiled sadly. "I know you can handle it, but I hate to put this extra stress on your shoulders, after all you've been through. After all, you're only thirteen. It hardly seems fair for you to have to deal with the things you've had to deal with, and hardly fair that I have news from the Council to add to the list of problems you've had to endure."

"You're stalling, aren't you?"

Alden laughed. "You have me there, Sophie. And I think it's finally time that I told you why I wanted you to come here."

Sophie jumped as the first bell rang. "I'm going to be tardy," she reminded him, although she agreed that he should tell her why he told her to come to Dame Alina's office.

Alden turned, and looked a hundred years older than he had before. "I hate to burden you with this, but it is necessary."

He paused, and then continued. "The Council wants to see what you can do."

* * *

 **I'm evil when it comes to cliffhangers.**

 **Okay, responding to the reviews, and thanks so much for following and favoriting, I literally squealed when I saw it:**

 **ShoreEevee-Thanks for the compliment, but I am pretty sure I am in no way related to Shannon Messenger. But I know we all want to be awesome authors just like her, minus the cliffhangers! And thanks so much, I'm glad my writing reminds you of hers!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan-I wish I could actually send mallowmelt to you! Here's the update!**

 **WiseGirlGeek-I probably won't put a Keefe POV in this story, but the sequel will be when Percy and Annabeth are actually in the Lost Cities, so I will probably put multiple POVs in that one, like Keefe's, Biana's, Annabeth's, and maybe Chiron's and Mr. D's back at camp!**

 ***sends all reviewers custard bursts because I ran out of mallowmelt and blitzenberry muffins since I sent them to the previous reviewers***


	4. Chapter Three

**Over 300 views! You all make me so happy! Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and nothing else. I feel like I made Alden OOC in the last chapter...** **I am so sorry for the late chapter, I've just been really busy..** **.I'm also so sorry that it's so short, I was trying to incorporate the other characters into the story a little more and had writer's block. Thanks so much to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! Also, if you review, PLEASE tell me how you found this story, I'm _dying_ to know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

«Sophie's POV»

"What I can do?" Sophie repeated. What was that supposed to mean?

"They want to see what you can do with your teleporting ability, since no other elf has that specific ability," Alden clarified.

Sophie thought about that for a couple of seconds. "So you're saying that the Council wants me to use my teleportation ability because they don't know anything about the ability and I'm the only elf who can teleport?"

"Precisely." Alden was only able to get that one word out of his mouth before the late bell rang. "Why don't you come to Everglen after school and I'll tell you more. Please don't tell anyone else yet, at least until you know the specifics of it. And here's your pass, before I forget."

He handed Sophie a pass, but she still had one question that she desperately needed to be answered. "What do they want me to do?" she whispered, slightly afraid of what the Council would make her do.

"Sophie," Alden said gently, "I don't think it would be wise to tell you now, and I know that if I told you now, your mind would be fixated on it all day, and you wouldn't be able to focus on school. Also, Elwin told me about the...incident...that occurred yesterday, and I think telling you exactly what they want you to do right now won't exactly help with that."

She sighed. Great, more waiting. Now it was going to be on her mind whether Alden told her or not.

Just when she turned around to leave, Alden suddenly called out after her, "Oh, and Sophie? Please don't tell any of your friends about this conversation yet."

Sure enough, Sophie was unable to focus all throughout Physical Education, and Sir Harding finally had her sit on the sidelines after too many close encounters that included a ball and Sophie's head.

When she went to lunch, she picked at her food, thinking about what Alden had said to her earlier, while her friends laughed and joked.

"Hey. Hey!" Sophie snapped back to the present as she realized that Keefe was trying to get her attention. It was one of the few days he didn't have lunch detention.

"Geez, Foster, what's been going on with you today?" he asked. "You kept spacing out in P. E., the ball almost collided with your head multiple times as a result, and now this. What's up?"

"Um..." She couldn't exactly tell him what was up-as Keefe put it-since Alden had told her not to tell her friends.

"Yeah, Sophie. Something's been going on with you today," Dex added. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

Sophie almost sighed in relief. Dex had given her the perfect excuse to use for her spaciness, and it wasn't even a lie! "No, I actually haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently. That's probably why I kept spacing out, but I'm not sure."

"Well, you better not space out in your next class," Fitz said. "Remember? You're with me and Sir Tiergan next."

"Come on, Fitz," Biana said. "Did you not notice that she spaced out again?"

Sophie had indeed spaced out as the sounds of the cafeteria turned into background noise and the words of her friends changed to teasing banter, which mainly consisted of Keefe teasing Fitz and Fitz sending retorts back in Keefe's direction, while Dex, Biana, Marella, and Jensi took sides.

Her brain barely registered the sound of the bell ringing, ending lunchtime.

She was startled back to the current time once again as Fitz said, "Sophie, come on. We have to go to our Telepathy class now."

Sophie stifled a sigh. She _really_ didn't want to go through the rest of the school day, since she knew she wouldn't be able to focus until she had finished her previous conversation.

When they reached the classroom, it was empty, so they sat down. Sophie felt restless, and Fitz was simply sitting there.

"So," Fitz said. "What was the real reason you kept spacing out?"

Sophie sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

He grinned. "That never stopped you before. Remember when you first came to the Lost Cities?"

"Yes."

Sophie had read his mind even though she wasn't supposed to.

"Exactly. So will you tell me now?"

"No."

It had been about ten minutes since the bell rang, and Sir Tiergan still wasn't there. Sophie decided to hail him.

"Show me Sir Tiergan."

The Imparter flashed "NOT IN RANGE."

* * *

 **This chapter was so bad! At least in my opinion... Hopefully the next one will be better.**

 **Responding to the reviews:**

 **ProjectMoonlark101-Haha, thanks! Your review made me laugh!**

 **ShoreEevee-Thanks! I'm definitely planning on continuing this story!**

 **WiseGirlGeek-Thanks, and I have no idea how I write like Shannon Messenger!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan-Your review was a little confusing, but I think I get what you mean. Here's the update!**

 **PokeMANS-Thanks! I actually don't know whether I'm going to ship her with anyone else in this story. I'm evil to myself. I start a story, know everything that happens in it, and still can't decide who to ship the main character with.**

 **Elover05-Thanks! I am definitely writing more!**

 **Elover05-Thanks! I'm smiling right now!**

 **Small Bob-Thanks... Here's the update.**

 **BlackSwanGirl-Thanks! Here's the update!**

 **Guest-Thank you for the compliment! Here's the update you asked for!**

 ***sends all reviewers ripplefluffs***

 **I have a feeling that this part is going to get longer with all the reviews this story gets... Okay, on to the next chapter! Work, brain, work!**


	5. Chapter Four

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update, I have very little free time that I can use to write, and I had a bit of writer's block, along with the fact that I tried making this chapter a little longer(In a nutshell, I'm terrible to my readers. Sorry.). For those of you who are wondering, Percy and the demigods will be coming soon.** **Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and nothing else. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

«Sophie's POV»

She then tried to hail Alden, but even though she had spoken to him that morning, he didn't answer.

"Did you find out where he is?" asked Fitz, making Sophie jump. "Sorry."

"No, he didn't answer," Sophie said as soon as her racing heart had gone back to its normal pace.

Just then, Tiergan rushed through the doorway and collapsed onto his chair, panting slightly. "My apologies for being late. I... had something I needed to attend to as quickly as possible."

"Well, you're here now, at least," Sophie said.

Their Telepathy class went on as usual after that, and Sophie was even more impatient than she had been at the start of the day, so she wasn't really focusing. This day seemed to make her imagination more random and worried. _What does the Council want from me? What do they want me to do? What if they want me to do something_ dangerous?

This last question just made her start to worry even more than she had been worrying before.

She couldn't focus with all of those questions in her head, so she shook her head and tried her best to pay attention. Tiergan was working with them to see if Sophie could somehow teach Fitz to track someone's thoughts. It wasn't really working, though, since she hadn't really been trying, and her Telepathy was still way stronger than Fitz's.

Tiergan sighed. "Sophie, you need to focus, please."

"Sorry, Tiergan. I've been having trouble paying attention today."

"Yeah," Fitz said. "She blanked during pretty much the entire lunch hour. Maybe we should send her down to Elwin to make sure she's not having another medical emergency." He flashed Sophie his movie star grin that always made her stupid heart flutter so that she knew he was teasing her.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently," Sophie admitted. "Maybe that's why."

And that is the reason Sophie ended up in the Healing Center with Elwin for the hundredth time in that school year alone, even though she had been there yesterday.

She fought off a yawn as Elwin checked her cells by flashing special lights around her body.

"Your cells aren't as exhausted," Elwin commented, "but you still need a lot of rest. You should go home for the rest of the day, or at least stay here and _rest_."

Elwin gave her a vial of somnalene that he managed to find in the mess of jars and vials to help her sleep. Bullhorn hissed at her for no reason when she put the drops into her eyes.

She somehow was able to find Elwin and give the vial back as the somnalene took effect and swirled colors around her vision. Sophie lay down on the cot and quietly watched the calming glittering flecks of light spread across her vision.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, her study hall session had finished. Elwin was sitting at his desk doing something, so she grabbed her stuff and walked to the Leapmaster. Sophie thought it was deserted at first, until she noticed a certain dark-haired boy standing near the dangling leaping crystals. Fitz had been waiting there for a while, she guessed.

"My dad told me that you were coming over to talk to him after study hall ended, plus I wanted to make sure you were okay. Biana went home already," Fitz explained, running a hand through his dark waves of hair and mussing them.

"Okay, but can I stop by Havenfield to fix my hair and change first?" Sophie asked.

Fitz nodded.

"Havenfield," she said, and a leaping crystal swirled down into the sunlight, forming a pathway to her home.

They glittered away to Havenfield, and Sophie ran in straight towards her bedroom for a brush.

Vertina sniffed and flipped her shiny black hair over her shoulder as Sophie stepped into her view.

"Get a box of hair pins" was all Vertina had to say.

Sophie quickly grabbed them, and Vertina led her through an ingenious bun that looked like it was accidentally-on-purpose messy, but still hid her pineapple hair well.

Sophie begrudgingly thanked Vertina, and rushed out again after quickly changing into a simple tunic. Fitz was waiting for her with his pathfinder, and created a light pathway to Everglen.

The two friends simultaneously stepped into the light and glittered away to Fitz's home. Alden was in front of the open gates that prevented anyone from directly leaping onto the property waiting for them.

Sophie walked with Alden to his office that she had sat in when there was bad news for her while Fitz went off to do some homework. But this time would be different. At least, she hoped so.

"I'm going to explain everything to you," Alden started, "starting with _why. Why_ the Council wants you to do something that could be so potentially dangerous. Simply for the reason that we know nothing about this ability. After all, only you and the alicorns are known to have this ability, but we still do not know many things about the alicorns, no matter how many years we have spent studying them and their behavior.

"You see, many elves know about your ability and how... unique you are compared to the others. We have only recently learned about their teleporting ability, so many people are worried that with how many abilities you have, you are too dangerous. The Council wants to see what you can do and your limits, both for research and to hopefully make the public more accepting."

Alden took a deep breath before ending his explanation, "But you do get some choice in the matter. You will be able to bring your friends with you, if they are alright with it. You will also be able to decide when you do this.

"So, Sophie, will you do this now, or in a few years, after you've graduated from Foxfire?"

Sophie's breath caught in her throat as her brain tried to make sense of all of the new information and her choice. What should she do? What would be the best thing to do?

Her thoughts swirled around her brain, until she finally came to a decision.

Sophie took a deep breath, and said, "I will..."

* * *

 **What do you think she should do? (I've already decided, but if enough people lean toward a certain choice, then I might choose that.)**

 **PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM RESPONDING TO REVIEWS ON HERE THAT AREN'T GUEST REVIEWS, I WANT MORE OF THE UPDATE TO BE THE ACTUAL STORY.**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities-Thanks for the suggestion! I put it in this chapter as soon as I could(I couldn't find the type of bun you mentioned, so I just put my own in there)!**

 **Sillylilly765-*laughs* Ok, I'm trying to update more.**

 **You Scumball(guest)-If you're going to tell me it sucks, then tell me what sucks about it. If you think it's bad but don't tell me why, then it won't help me improve this story. Second of all, if you hate it, that's your opinion, and you don't have to keep reading it because no one's making you read it except for yourself. Lastly, I'm doing what I want to do. This is my story, after all. I hope you have a nice day!**

 **HesprideNightshade-Percy and the demigods are coming, I just need this chapter and maybe another for them to show up.**

 **siberian .cat .lover-I'm glad you told me exactly what you thought, and I'm trying to write longer chapters in a shorter amount of time.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101-Ha! That made me laugh. Don't worry, I'm trying to write a little faster with longer chapters.**

 **WiseGirlGeek-What if she never does? *sneaky grin***

 **RED(guest)-Thanks for the suggestion, and no, you're not being rude, I just couldn't think of any other ways to describe it. I completely agree with you on it! Thanks for being honest!**

 ***sends all reviewers a mug of cinnacreme(I really hope I spelled that right)***


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry... Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and nothing else. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

«Sophie's POV»

"I will do it in a few years," Sophie said firmly. "That way, I can have some time to refine my abilities and be better prepared."

"That does seem like the wiser choice," Alden replied. "For now, since you're here, you should go have fun with your friends. I think Keefe is here. I'm assuming that's him, Fitz, and Biana playing tackle bramble outside."

Loud screams of laughter and the sounds of someone falling came from outside.

Sophie got the heck out of there, hoping to save that person's life.

 ** _three years later_**

Sophie took a deep breath as she looked down into the crashing ocean waves far below her. _Very_ far. Long blond hair whipped around her face as a result of the strong winds. Her violet eyes glistened from the spray that originated from the waves hitting the side of the cliff. She closed her eyes as she went back to the day when it first started.

 _ **two weeks ago**_

 _Sophie walked over to Vertina, who she had started taking daily hair and makeup advice from. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stared at her reflection until she realized that something was off. She gazed at her reflection until it clicked. Her eyes. They were almost the exact same shade of aquamarine blue as Edaline's. Her scream was so loud, it caused a mini-earthquake and every single living thing at Havenfield to wake up._

 _Edaline and Grady rushed into her room. "What is it, Sophie?"_

 _They froze in shock when they noticed her reflection in the mirror. Edaline's eyes welled up with tears. She looked so much more like Jolie. Grady just stood there with his jaw hanging open, staring at her eyes. Sophie turned to look at them. Her formerly honey-brown eyes were wide with confusion._

 _"What if something's wrong?"_

Sophie opened her eyes as images from the days after flashed, almost like a slideshow, past her eyelids. They had taken her to Elwin, who said that nothing was wrong. At least, not anything that he could tell. He said it could be an effect of her mixed dna, or maybe that since she had to take so many elixirs when she first came to the Lost Cities, they could've affected her eye color. That didn't make any sense to Sophie, but he said it was possible.

"You see, our elixirs are meant to have more of a permanent effect. If you break your wrist, the elixir is supposed to heal it more quickly, and make the bone stronger, to hopefully prevent it from breaking again. Every once in a while, someone takes too many elixirs and their eye color changes slightly, although it's usually still blue, temporarily. The ingredients in certain elixirs can be so bizarre sometimes, and some have the ability to cause a slight discoloration somewhere, usually the eyes. In your case, though, your eyes changed to a different color completely, although you may see bits of your normal eye color in there. Make sense now?"

She was still confused, but she nodded anyway. "What do you mean that I might see 'bits of my normal eye color?'" she asked, using air quotations when she repeated his words.

"The elixirs may not always change your entire iris."

Like that made much more sense. After that, her eye color had started changing every day. Green, black, pink, hazel; they changed so many times. And when she looked closer, she saw that Elwin was right. She could still see the golden flecks in her eyes.

 **present time**

"Yo, Foster!"

Sophie jumped. She had forgotten that her boyfriend was right next to her. She had been so lost in her memory.

"Yes, Keefe? What is it now? After all, this has been your billionth question since we came here. I might as well answer this one as well."

"Where are you even taking us? You took everyone except for me in two trips, so we're still not there. WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

Sophie rolled her eyes dramatically. "You'll see when we get there, Keefe. Which is probably going to be in a few hours with how many questions you're asking. And besides, why would I tell _you_ beforehand if I didn't even tell the _Councillors_ where they were going? Now be quiet so I can concentrate."

And with that, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the cliff with her. The void opened with a crack of thunder as they were pelted by ocean spray. She focused and pictured the hill in one of her favorite book series, full of demigods and magic, where the others were already waiting for them. They slipped into the void. . .

. . .and came crashing onto soft grass surrounding a camp and strawberry fields. They were just outside of the camp's magical border, thankfully on the opposite side of where Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece were protected by a dragon. The summer campers were doing their daily activities, and no one seemed to have noticed the new arrivals yet, who were all staring in wonder at what lay before them.

"Wow," Sophie breathed. "I had no idea that I could teleport us to a fictional place! Which also means: ABSOLUTELY DO NOT TELL THEM THEY AREN'T REAL!"

Everyone, including the Councillors and Alden, nodded their heads, barely registering what she had said.

"But what are they _wearing_?!" Biana asked. "That doesn't look pretty at all!"

Sophie quickly explained that they were training to fight monsters and that their shirts were camp-issued. They wouldn't have time in the heat of battle to look nice, and most of them didn't care, either. Well, except for the Aphrodite cabin.

"Cabin?" Dec echoed.

"Aphrodite?" Fitz asked.

Sophie sighed. She didn't understand how elves were supposed to be smart, and yet couldn't retain the basic information from the Percy Jackson books that she had made them read before going there.

"The campers here are divided by their godly parent into cabins," she explained. "Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, so her kids are usually obsessed with their reflections."

"That sounds pointless," Bronte snapped. For once Sophie agreed with him. She had never been one to doll up her appearance.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I know what I said about this not being a ship story or whatever. Well, guess what? It still isn't one. It's not going to be a big part of the story. It's just a small detail because I like Sokeefe. Please just go along with it.**

 **Responding to the guest reviews:**

 **Dust Bunny-I'm sorry that enough people didn't request it. I honestly think it would be pretty interesting if she did it then, but I hope you like it this way! Maybe I can try writing this same story with that instead...**

 **Silvana-It depends on how much free time and inspiration I have to write this. Now that summer is here, I will probably have a lot of free time to write! Yay! The only problem is that I'm kinda stuck on what to write.**

 ***sends random elvin sweets to ALL reviewers* Thank you all for still reading this story even though I don't have very many updates!**


	7. some updates for you

**Sorry guys, I just can't really write this story anymore. Every time I try, I just hit a mental block. If anyone wants to pick this up they can, just give me credit for the stuff I wrote. PM me if you do, I really want to see where you go with it! I'll post on here when I write something that I'll be able to continue, so don't worry, I'm still here!**

 **Oh, and I'm still writing poetry, it's just not fanfiction, so I'm not posting it. I have a Wattpad, though, so if anyone wants to look at it, it's thestarsofatlantis. I'll occasionally be posting some poetry on there and putting some original stories up there quite frequently. Anyway, I missed you all a lot, so please comment how you've been! I want to see how you all are doing. Love you guys!**

 **-Ava**


End file.
